discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Articles Greyface wants abolished/Archive 2
Archive 1 This is an archived discussion. Do not edit it. It will have no effect on decisions. Post linked titles of articles listed in Category:Articles Greyface wants abolished. To propose an article for this, put at the beginning of the article. If you're the one who added the , please put what action you would suggest. This would usually be DELETE, but could be MERGE or something else. Except for speedy deletions, comments are usually accepted during the week after an article is listed below before action is taken. If an article has a main named author (check that article's history), please notify that author on their talk page so they have a chance to respond. =Articles Greyface wants abolished= Cthulu DELETE. I think it would be good to have an article on Cthulu, but this seems bits of random. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC) KEEP. It's short but really I think it's a start. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 22:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Miley this was my mistake. There are two articles with almost the same name. This one I agree is a stub. The one I proposed for deletion is below. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:04, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Cthulhu DELETE. I think it would be good to have an article on Cthulhu (we have a beginning one at Cthulu), but this seems bits of random. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:07, May 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. This notice has been up long enough. Goodbye Cthulhu! (I'll do a redirect with Cthulu). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Cthulu redirects to what was Cthulhu which I deleted. I deleted Cthulhu! Fear me! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:06, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Gm DELETE. This is just gobama mcampaign repeated over and over. Maybe it was funny in 2008.... Pope Hilde (talk) 20:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I don't see a reason to wait a week on this one. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I notified the author, moved it to user space, and deleted it in main space. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Italy DELETE. We don't need this country. (The authors are IPs so haven't been notified; someone can tell them if they want). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I'll tell the authors. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I deleted it. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:29, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Jeminpwa DELETE. I found it random, unfunny nonsense. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I see you notified the author. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:22, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I deleted it. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:30, June 21, 2015 (UTC) S DELETE or MERGE with Law of Fives. I'll notify the author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:09, June 14, 2015 (UTC) MERGE with some rewriting. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:23, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Merged with Law of Fives. Feel free to rewrite. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:43, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Principle of Indemnity; the Golden Cup in the Center of the Emerald Table of Justice DELETE. This is a real WTF. I don't know what this is talking about. Will notify author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:03, June 15, 2015 (UTC) KEEP. It is a WTF, but I found it funny nonsense. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC) KEEP. Needs to be edited a bit to me anyway. I have faith someone can make it less itching and funnier. Maybe me, maybe someone else. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 16:10, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I removed the WTF, but added a Fixit tag. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:20, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ROBOTS DELETE. There's no article, just an excuse by an IP to link to a youtube video. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE article but artist's work is interesting. Maybe move link somewhere else. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:26, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. The Youtube link is interesting, indeed. Worth to be kept in an other article. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 16:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted. Link is now at http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pope_Hilde#ROBOTS Copy it where you will. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:46, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Box MERGE with The Honest Book of Truth. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) CUT the beginning and MERGE Omar's part. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:27, June 15, 2015 (UTC) CUT the first and last parts and MERGE the rest. The second part give context, and I find Omar's part funny. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 16:03, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Merged. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:41, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Condensed Soup DELETE. I didn't like the taste. Author notified. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I didn't liked it neither. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 07:41, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Throw out the soup. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :deleted and moved to author's space. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Blue/Red DELETE. I'm putting these togeher because it's a connected joke that's basically the same joke as True/Bullshit except I think that's funnier. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:01, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE both colors. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. True/Bullshit is funnier to me indeed. And it's meant to be one time joke. Both colors. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 15:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :deleted both articles as per consensus. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:48, June 24, 2015 (UTC) List of things that are letting the terrorists win I quick deleted this (see delete log for reason--there was only one edit). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:11, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Rissx DELETE. Didn't find whatever it is funny or informative. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:30, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. [http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 05:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted and moved to author space. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Red Link Challenge! DELETE. Don't know what this is supposed to be. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Looks like bad code. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Nothing to keep. No fix can save it to me. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 15:55, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted it. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) The Art Of Legs DELETE. Looks like more randomness from an IP. Only one edit. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:39, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE the article, maybe keep the title for something else. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I don't know what to do with the title, even if I can understand why you want to keep it. [http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 05:50, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Miley deleted article, then made it a redirect. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:53, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Intermittent Dispersian Complex and Hodge Podge Confluence DELETE. Article is two words by an IP: "stmulus. response." I'm considering this a quick delete. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC)" Link title DELETE. Another speedy delete. Only one edit, author is IP, contents are "what is going on?" Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) IRC MOVE or DELETE. This doesn't seem to be an article so much as an advertisement Furthermore, it links to irc.maddshark.net which doesn't seem to be working. I suggest we either copy and paste this into a discussion on Forum:Bowling alley or delete it. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:03, June 16, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. This is just an ad and it's not even current. I'll tell the main author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:39, June 17, 2015 (UTC) MOVE. I archieved to join the channel. As told, it was extremly dead. I can explain how to do it. Can be some medium to do a bit of advertisement ourselves. [http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 05:48, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted and moved for archive purposes to http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bowling_alley/IRC Pope Hilde (talk) 17:04, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Wc DELETE. This is mostly "Watermelon Cantelope" with other words stuck in here and there. Will notify author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:03, June 17, 2015 (UTC) SHORTEN. This might be somewhat funny if shortened. I have an idea I'll post at WC so see what you think. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I posted a shortened and altered version at WC. Please post what you think. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::The French you putted in it gave me some ideas. There is the old classic "Omelette du fromage", but being French myself, I'm sure I can come with some better original pieces. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 12:01, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Feel free to edit. Pope Hilde (talk) 18:23, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Merged Wc with WC. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:13, June 22, 2015 (UTC) What-have-yous DELETE. One edit by one IP and entire contents is "... hmmm". This one's getting speedy deleted. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) T.S.C.O DELETE. Almost nothing there and don't find it entertaining. Almost put this up for speedy dleletion. Notified author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:28, June 17, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. They had five years to come up with something and didn't. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Even if I love the irony of the situation : "At least for now". ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 11:57, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted and moved to user space. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:13, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Written incantory black magic DELETE. Almost nothing there and I didn't find it entertaining. I notified the author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:33, June 17, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Agreed with reasons above. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Could have been more. Poor ancient Egyptians they don't deserved a that lame joke on their behalf. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 11:55, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :I dleleted it and moved it to author space. Pope Hilde (talk) 18:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) 17/23? DELETE. Looks like meaningless math. Author is IP. If another admin agrees, go ahead and speedy delete. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Only one edit so no history to check for better versions. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I deleted it and moved it to author's space. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) 235 for the fuck of it DELETE. Another short bit of nonsense from an IP. Another admin can speedy delete. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC)